Evil Unites
by drogorath
Summary: What happens when the antagonists of the fantasy genre combine?
1. The Invite

_!_ _ **The Invite**_

 _I do not own the rights to any of the following( though I wish I had): Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan), Harry Potter(J K Rowling), Naruto( Masashi Kishimoto), Divergent(Veronica Roth) and the Joker (DC Comics). I will not copy this to every chapter, but I hope this will suffice. P .S. This is my first fanfic so feel to criticize and flame all you want 'cause I'd really appreciate your advice._

…

Deidara was engaged in his favorite pastime, blowing up stuff when he heard thenews and he wasn't happy about it.

"What the hell are you talking about, Lord Pein . Why do you want us to go to some conference someplace while I could be bombing some villages?"said the blond haired wannabe artist.

Pein was understandably pissed off by his reply. But this was something that had to be done for the sake of The Akatsuki( The New Dawn) and as its defacto leader it as his responsibility. Bringing that explosive crack along with Tobi would lighten up the atmosphere and help him and Konan get ahead with the negotiations that (he hoped) would take place with the other representatives

"You dolt, going to the conference means you get to show off your art to other great artists who shaped the course of their worlds "Pain's statement produced the desired effect.

Deidara shrugged "All right , but I hope they show their masterpieces as well. Now I gotta restock on some clay. See ya".

Well begun is half done .Now he'd have to suspend the activities of their group for a while . With Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori gone, it'd be better if they took some time to regroup. Besides Itachi and Kisame could guard their hideout from enemy shinobi so he'd be at ease throughout the meeting. Oh no he won't, he corrected himself with having to transport them in that weird contraption they called a portal.


	2. Of Titans And Punks

**2\. Of Titans and Punks**

Prometheus was displeased. His younger brother's impatience had thrown his master plan off schedule and now he had this play-date with some masterminds from other worlds. As the Allied Forces Of Titans And Demigods (as some smart mouthed demigod liked to put it) was still recuperating from its unexpected defeat at Camp Half Blood, maybe this was the right time to have a meet and greet with like-minded people

As he stepped onto the vessel that was supposed to take them to this world, he turned to glace at his travelling companions, Luke , his brother's vessel, his bodyguard _dracaena_ head. Bringing up the rear was Hyperion ,that foolish brother of his.

As soon as all of them got in, the hatch locked and they were blinded by white light, something Prometheus had expected.

…..

When they stepped out of the contraption, Kronos sighed, taking in the concrete jungle surrounding them.

"It seems that this world is ruled by mortals, too". His commanding voice spoke out aloud.

They were surrounded by quite a few rundown buildings, with shrubbery growing amongst them for the most part. Prometheus noted that he was vaguely familiar with the place. It was then that he noticed a black truck parked by the rundown side walk and of the man leaning on it. A kind of man Prometheus knew too well.

Dressed in black, with a blue armband he had the physique of a soldier. But he wasn't one, Prometheus deduced, not with his pierced and tattooed faced, but still his cold eyes gleamed with intelligence.

Prometheus decided to keep a watch on him.

The man in black walked up to them slowly, holstering his revolver. He shouted out "You're on time. I was sent by the boss to meet you guys, it seems the project was a success "

The dracaena hissed.

"All right I get it. I've been impolite. Welcome Lord Kronos and Prometheus, and I hope it would be safe to assume that the shiny one there is the Lord Hyperion", the punk smiled showing his teeth, something Prometheus regretted.

"All right let's get going ,shall we?". Kronos commanded. I really want to meet this master of yours with his ability of transporting entities across universes."

"All right" he said jumping into the driver seat' But the retinue will have to ehmmm;fly or walk or whatever they do to move around. And by the way it's a mistress not master"

 _Note_

 _Guys , Id really appreciate a review or flame. Its my first story an I have lots of holes to patch up and hope, you'd help me with them_


End file.
